The invention relates to a tool and more specifically to a cutting tool such as wire cutters, side cutters, shears, etc.
The present cutting tools on the market have a serious problem in that they are difficult to squeeze with a single hand. This is due to the fact that the bolt and nut used to fasten the two handles together are too tight. If they are loosened they are too sloppy. There is no happy median between these two ranges. When the nut is too tight it requires two hands in order to open the cutting surfaces away from each other or to close them back together. If the nut is too loose the respective handle portions have a sloppy uncontrolled looseness.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that allows the nut connecting the two handles together to be tightened to a degree that allows the handles to be easily manipulated by a single hand.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool in which the head portions each have their rear end configured with a radial concave surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that has the heads or top surfaces of the bolts and nuts beveled to eliminate surfaces that can snag when the tool is removed from a pocket, pouch or belt.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool that has the handles configured with convex outer surfaces that mate with a person's hand so that immediate pressure or force is applied sooner to the cutting edges enabling a quicker more precise and cleaner cut.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cutting tool having handle portions with curved tips at their rear ends for preventing the handles form slipping out of the palm of a person's hand.